


Instruction manual is included, but is only in several different dead languages

by The_Horrible_Person



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Blood and Gore, Clumsiness, Dark Magic, Demon Powers, F/M, Fire Powers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, Magic, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, One Big Happy Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plantbending, Smut chapters will be in another fic, Stupidity, The Author Regrets Everything, Toddler Wurt, Trans Male Character, Trans Wilson, Wilson is the mother hen, Wurt is the best bean, every adult is stupid, floral portal, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Horrible_Person/pseuds/The_Horrible_Person
Summary: Sometimes when you try to build a portal home with your enemy (companion?? Gay crush??) your enemies old friend decides to say fuck you and yeet the floral portal into existence and then throws three small children onto you because you don't suffer enough apparently.Altentativy, Wilson has to parent with his gay crush while said gay crush is the only one even remotely acknowledging the tension between them. Meanwhile every season another child (or teen) gets yeeted into their constant.Join Wilson and Maxwell as they try to parent while Wilson ignores all the sexual tension between them and Maxwell tries to see how much more he can add to it before someone either suffocates because of it or snaps.And the kids, well they might be smarter then the adults.
Relationships: Abigail & Webber & Wendy (Don't Starve), Maxwell & Wendy (Don't Starve), Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Webber/Wendy (Don't Starve), Wurt & Maxwell (Don't Starve)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Instruction manual is included, but is only in several different dead languages

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is a disaster and a half, enjoy
> 
> Warnings will be put in every chapters notes

“Wilson, this is an awful idea.” Wilson shot a glare at Maxwell, and grabbed the lever connecting to the portal they had created and pulled it down. Almost immediately after doing this the portal opened, but before Wilson could give Maxwell a smug grin the portal began to fall apart, shaking the ground violently as something rose in place of their hand-built portal. The portal had vines wrapped snugly around the marron bars, roses blooming randomly along the vines. Maxwell let out a yelp of pain as a large metal piece of their portal fell onto his foot, Wilson would have laughed but decided that he rather liked whatever kind of strange companionship they had currently, and settled on ignoring the brooding man's pain in favor for getting a closer look at the three ‘people’ who had just appeared out of the flowery portal. 

There was a little pale girl with light freckles dusting her face and pale blue in the front of the three, she had long wavy pale blonde hair done up in two low ponytails with faded red scrunchies, a pale white shirt that was bordering on pale yellow hung off her skinny frame, its long sleeves rolled up. She wore a faded red skirt that went down to her knees along with yellow and red striped tights that had matching rosy red slippers, in her left hand she was clutching a large red flower. It felt like she was gazing into his soul and Wilson couldn’t help but shiver at its coldness, taking his eyes off the middle child he looked to her right.

The smaller black creature had two spiderlike legs hanging out from both of their sides, they resembled the spiders that roamed the constant with its black sleek fur and ten eyes. The only thing that separated them was the fact this spiderlike being was standing upright and had two actual semi human hands, granted they looked like sharp claws but from the way they were clutching the hand of girl in a rather tight grip he assumed they were probably just shaped like that due to its messy fur. It had vibrantly green eyes with slit pupils unlike the spiders and had three tuffs of spikey black hair on the top of its head, it was also shaking rather violently so Wilson decided it most likely wouldn’t hurt them like the spiders did.

The last child to the left of the girl was an exceedingly small merm, its ‘ears’ were flopped downwards and only moved if it moved it’s head unlike the merms he and Maxwell were well acquainted to. Due to its small size Wilson had guessed it was a toddler. Said toddler was now sitting on the ground eating handfuls of flower petals while making strange cooing noises.

Wilson slowly turn his head to Maxwell with a look on his face that read 'is this currently happening?' Maxwell only nodded in return and looked back at the three strange children in front of the portal. Deciding that he could scream about this in his pillow later, Wilson brushed off some dirt on his pants and marched over to the three children, who had all just seemed to notice him.

"Hello there! My name is Wilson, what's yours?" The pale girl gazed at him with a slightly empty look in her eyes and raised her eyebrow.

"My name is Wendy, the flower is my twin Abigail, the spider is Webber, and the baby is Wurt." Wendy stated in a bored tone. At the mention of her name Wurt babbled something incoherent and waved her fist full of mush flower petals at Wilson happily, before sticking her fist back into her mouth. Webber giggled quietly and let go of Wendy's hand, going over and swooping Wurt into his arms and dangling his extra spider legs in front of the infants face, causing Wurt to take fist out of mouth and drop the slobbery flower petals in favor for trying to grab the spider legs to nom on.

"Alright then, come follow us back to camp we don't have much daylight left." Wilson startled as Maxwell's smooth voice sounded from right beside his head, causing him to knock into the taller man's chest. Maxwell snickered as Wilson gave him a death glare and dusted nonexistent dirt off him, then turning around to stalk off to their camp, motioning for the children to follow him.

Webber allowed a small grin to work its way onto his face as he watched the scene in front of him, silently giggling at the antics of the two adults. He risked a look at Wendy and saw her looking with a now softer expression.

‘yeah, I think we could get use to this’ grabbing Wendy’s hand he began to drag her towards their new future, little Wurt still eating petals in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> insomniac-vampire-noodle#3501 is my discord
> 
> come chill with me on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imjustabigfuckingmess


End file.
